


Interior Exposition

by HalfpennyDreadfuls (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Voldemort, M/M, Read at Your Own Risk, Some Aspects Are Not Tagged For A Reason, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 06:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14562654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HalfpennyDreadfuls
Summary: Voldemort struggles with being made a bottom.





	Interior Exposition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Run_of_the_mill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Run_of_the_mill/gifts).



Voldemort shifted forward and moaned. He could feel Harry inside of him, could feel him pressing inside of his bowels and filling him completely.

He attempted to expel him but it just wouldn't work, Potter was just too big for him. Back when he was Tom Riddle he had been too tight, had given himself fissures at times and he suspected as much would happen today.

The cold, clinical white walls of the room reflected his red eyes off of the tile, but the mirror in front of him was the true reflection of his visage. His face was twisted in pain, beads of sweat rolled down his face, his hands were fisted into his robes as he rocked back and forth attempting to expel Harry Potter from him.

_Plop!_

He knew he had torn himself open to get rid of Potter but it was worth it... it was so worth it.

Voldemort stood up and turned around, and looked at Potter, he was streaked with bright red blood.

He had thought transfiguring the boy into food and devouring him would be the final insult to Dumbledore, but Potter got the last laugh.

Voldemort flushed the toilet.


End file.
